We seek support for a second five year grant 'Cancer Education Program for Disease Prevention' (CEPCDP) at the pre-doctoral level. The continuing goal of this program is to create a cadre of public health professionals: a. who will be knowledgeable in state of the art cancer control. b. be aware of the influence of psychosocial issues which will enable them to translate their knowledge base to federal, state and community based cancer control programs and improve service delivery. c. creative and able to assume leadership positions as skilled public health professionals in health and education research, epidemiologic investigation, teaching and service delivery in the areas of cancer prevention, cancer control and intervention planning and management. The program is currently offering pre-doctoral training leading to the degrees of Ph.D. or Dr. P.H. in Behavioral Science and Health Education, Nutritional Sciences and Nutritional Epidemiology. In continuing efforts toward education public health professionals in cancer control, we propose to broaden our-current scope to include a Health Services training component at the pre-doctoral level. The pre-doctoral training program in cancer education and control is a collaborative undertaking between the Departments of Community Health Sciences, The Department of Epidemiology and the Department of Health Sciences in the University of California Los Angeles School of Public Health and the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Prevention and Control Research Center.